Brandon did 84 jumping jacks in the morning. Emily did 39 jumping jacks around noon. How many more jumping jacks did Brandon do than Emily?
Solution: Find the difference between Brandon's jumping jacks and Emily's jumping jacks. The difference is $84 - 39$ jumping jacks. $84 - 39 = 45$.